


Found

by CaseLC



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseLC/pseuds/CaseLC
Summary: Wade has a moment.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the help and support.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Wade!" Said the small little spider as he climbs up the wall.

[Except this spider was not that small.]

( And he is not even an Spider)

White and Yellow told the truth. Yet to wade Peter would always be the small little spider. HIS small little spider if he was being honest with himself. Not that the Boxes agree. On the good days they simply tell him that Spiderman is not his and leave it at that. On the bad days they don't leave it at that. 

They add on how hideous he looks, how unlovable he is. That no likes him. No one will care if he dies permanently. No one wants to be his friend or spend time with him. That people only tolerate him and spend time with him because they want something form him. That they want to hurt him. That if anyone sees his face they would run away screaming or try to kill him. That he dosent deserve love or even friendhip. That everyone leaves him. Especially from someone as kind and beautiful as Spiderman. Who would never be his little spider. 

It is hard for Wade to separate truth from lies. The boxes have been tag teaming against Wade for so long. The have made tearing down Wade's self-esteem until it's nothing into an art. The truth and lies artfully blended until Wade believes everything they say . On those days he often tears at his skull. Scratching skin, hoping to rip out the voices. All the while, he would bang his head on the wall. Hoping to knock out the voices. All he would do is leave blood on the wall's surface and under his fingernails. If he is lucky he would knock himself unconscious. 

But some days he doesn't believe them. Some days he is able to ignore the voices because of Spiderman. Spiderman who has been welcoming. Who spends time with him everytime he patrols. Who brings him a taco on every Wednesday without fail. Despite his constant hunger. (Wade knows his little spider half starving on most days. ) Spiderman who has seen his skin and not vomited or left. Spiderman who have looks of worry everytime Wade takes a bullet or a knife for him. Who dosen't like to see him in pain. Who listens to his stories and laughs. Who asks him questions and opinions. Who takes his advice. Who spars with him without fear. Who jokes with him. Who care about Wade and not because Wade can do something for him. 

Spiderman's arrival, broke Wade from his thoughts, as he was lifted into a hug. Wade smiles in response as he, a 6 foot 3 bulky man, is lifted two feet off the ground by the 5 foot 6 skinny Spiderman. Once he was placed on the ground and had his arms free, Wade returned the hug. 

"Baby boy, your are glowing. What got you so excited?" Wade asked with enthusiasm. 

Spiderman lifted his mask to his nose so wade would be able to see his beaming smile. " Aunt May wants to meet you! She says wants the meet the wonderful person who has been keeping her little boy safe!"

What was left unsaid was that Aunt May accepted him. That Wade was right. She still loves him, even after learning he has been Spiderman for the past three years and have been working with Deadpool an mercenary for the past two and a half years. 

"I can't wait for you to meet her. She is going to love you!" Spiderman was bouncing in place. "My two favorite people are finally going to meet. I can't wait"

Wade, once again pulled Spiderman into a hug, tucking his head onto his shoulder. "You don't know what this means to me," Wade mumbles. Spiderman holds wade as he cries tears of joy. 

The boxes were silent. Latley they have been quieter. Now, more often than not, those bad days have been few, and weeks apart when they once used to be nearly daily. All because of his little spider. Because of his Peter Parker who trust him with his identity. Who...

"This means that I trust you with my most precious person," Peter whispers. 

Who understands him, even when he has trouble understanding himself or articulating.

"That I'm not leaving or letting you leave"

Who prove the voices wrong. Shutting them down while building him up.

"That you are as important to me as her. You are one of my most precious people and loved"

Who gives him hope.

**Author's Note:**

> That short story is hopefully a little treat, as a thank you for checking this out.


End file.
